A Doctor's Demons
by wendigo3
Summary: When Phoebe has a preminition of Doctor Weaver getting attatcked by demon, they're off to Chicago. Please R&R (c;


A Doctor's Demons  
By: Travis Johnson  
  
PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! I LOVE ER AND I LOVE CHARMED, SO I WANTED TO TAKE THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS AND MASH THEM TOGETHER. THIS IS ONLY FOR FUN AND THE SERIES OF ER BELONGS TO NBC AND CHARMED TO THE WB NETWORKS. THANKS!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
Phoebe Halliwell was talking to her sister Piper in the kitchen.  
"Piper, I don't understand your Problem, Leo is yours, but he is also theirs, so you have to make him yours by marriage to him, but you feel like your taking him away from them?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Listen, you love him and he loves you, and unless something major strange is going on in Whitelighter Land, you have nothing to worry about."  
Phoebe picked up the knife to start cutting the cheese, but suddenly she flinched.  
She didn't realize she flinched so hard and gasp that she let the knife fall, nearly going through her foot if Piper hadn't froze it.  
"Thanks Piper.", Phoebe said, stepping away from the knife.  
"What happened?"  
"I had a premonition, there was a calendar that said 1999, which was a year ago, and I saw to doctors getting stabbed, a guy and a girl, I felt their pain Piper."  
  
"But it was in the past...so we can't help them...and a demon wouldn't stab someone."  
"I know...that's what is worrying me, why did I get this Premonition?"  
"Well, lets not worry about it, c'mon, we have to go get the wedding dress...I can't believe they're going to let us have the wedding...let alone up there!"  
Phoebe nodded, as she picked up the knife from it's frozen state, and put it into the sink. Then, she cleaned up her mess...against her wishes, and they were off.  
After going to the shop that had the Wedding Dress, they were both thrilled.   
Finally, they went back to P3 where Prue was waiting for them.  
"OOH, is that it, it's so beautiful!"  
"Isn't it...and it was really cheap too.", Phoebe said, "and for that quality, it must be heaven sent.", Phoebe said.  
Prue looked at her sister giving her an angry look.  
"What's going on?", Piper asked.  
"What do you mean?", Prue asked.  
"You two have been sneaking around for three days, Phoebe giving all these crazy hints to heaven and whitelighter land and you acting totally innocent which you never are...spill it!", Piper demanded.  
"Sorry, my lips are...okay!", Phoebe said, after Piper gave her a dangerous look.  
"The reason that the wedding dress was so cheap...is because Prue and I...sort of...have been paying on it as a gift."  
"What?", Piper asked.  
"See you ruined a perfectly good surprise!", Prue said.  
"Thank you!", Piper said.  
Suddenly, Phoebe got a chill.  
"Pheebs?"  
"I got a strange chill."  
"Let me guess, Cole is back from the dead?"  
"Don't even start Prue, he had a true heart inside, you didn't know him like I did."  
"Yeah, thankfully!"  
Phoebe stood up, enraged.  
"Damn it Prue, when are you going to shut up for once!", Phoebe demanded, as the anger lifted her into the air.  
"Uh...PHEEBS!", Piper said, freezing the entire room.  
Suddenly, Phoebe fell.  
"That was so strange...it was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore."  
Suddenly, Phoebe flinched.  
"Phoebe?"  
"Oh my god...I saw another Doctor with a cane, and she's getting her life-force sucked out of her by some blue demon guy with no mouth."  
"At the same hospital?", Piper asked.  
"Yeah, and I saw her with the same guy."  
"What's going on?", Prue asked.  
"I had a premonition earlier of a guy and girl doc getting stabbed in 99 and now at the same hospital this other doctor getting killed by a blue demon."  
"What can we do?"  
"We have to go there and protect her, but we can't let her know who we are!"  
"Yeah, she might call a psyche. consult on us!", Phoebe said.  
"Pheebs, you are a psychiatrist!"  
"Don't tell her that, then she'll know I'm nuts!"  
"How are we going to get to Chicago in time...and besides, we'd have to go to the ER, and be under her care!"  
Phoebe and Piper looked at Prue.  
"Oh no, you aren't hurting me for this thing."  
"Come on Prue, all it would take is a simple spell, it'd make you have a disease for like an hour so we can watch her and then it'd be gone."  
"No...if it backfires we'll be without a sister, we'll just have to fake it, come on!", Piper said, "lets go to the BOS and see if there is some sort of transporting spell."  
"But the wedding."  
"It'll just have to wait, I said I would get rid of Leo to protect innocents and I'm just going to have to do it, he'll understand."  
"Allright.", Prue said, "wish I could be here and there at the same time though."  
Suddenly, Prue's body completely disappeared.  
"Woah!"  
Suddenly, the club unfroze.  
"OH my...!", Phoebe said, as Prue returned.  
Piper froze everyone again.  
"What just happened?"  
"Apparently my Astral Projection has increased to blinking!"  
"UGHHH, I so hate you right now.", Phoebe said.  
"Not now Pheebs"!  
  
After a ten-minute drive, they made it back to the manor and went strait for the attic.  
Piper and Prue began flipping through the book while Phoebe got a bag and started going through her magic shelf.  
"Allright, I found the stuff about the demon but there are three different kinds so we'll have to see him to know for sure, as to get there we just have to sayeth this spell and we're there.", Piper said.  
"Allright, Phoebe, what are you doing?"  
"I'm searching for anything we could need, we're going to be a long ways away from home and we can't just blink back here to get a supply, your range is way to limited still."  
"Yes...I know, allright, take as little as possible."  
"I think we should take the book.", Piper said.  
"What...take it out of the house, it'll be unprotected."  
"Not actually, remember the astral demon who stole the book from us?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I secretly cast a spell afterwards.", Prue said.  
"What?"  
"I cast a protection spell on the book, if it is ever taken away from us or hidden, all we have to say is "I call the book of shadows", and to send it back we just have to say, "I now return the Book of Shadows."  
"So we don't have to bring it, it'll come to us if we need it?"  
"Yes."  
"Then lets go!"  
"In the circle of the witches three,  
we travel far to our destinies,  
by the power of the sages rise,  
take us to our desired home,  
into the night we shall arrive,  
for innocents take across the skies.", Piper chanted.  
Suddenly, they all disappeared in a ball of light, and reappeared in Chicago.  
"We should go see Oprah!", Phoebe said.  
"Pheebs!"  
"I was just kidding."  
They turned around and saw the entrance to the Emergency Room.  
"OK, so how are we going to do this?"  
"We'll go into the ER, and ask for her, then we'll sneak to where she is."  
"Okay, lets go."  
They walked into the ER, and Phoebe instantly felt pain and sorrow and sadness.  
Sometimes she thought that her power was almost evolving into an empathic sense, which it was somewhat.  
"Can I help you?", the woman asked.  
"Um, yes, we're looking for a doctor who walks with an arm brace thing, I didn't catch her name."  
"Doctor Weaver, she's on break, would you like me to page her?"  
"Uh...no, can you tell us where we can find her at?"  
"Usually she's in the break room, but I can't allow anyone in there."  
"Except us.", Prue said.  
"Hey!".  
They walked into the break room to find the female doctor sitting at a table drinking coffee.  
She was talking to the doctor that was stabbed.  
"Oh my god, it's the one who was stabbed."  
"I'm sorry, you can't come in here, this area is off limits to only the staff."  
"Uh...listen, we need to talk with Doctor Weaver, so could you give us a minute?"  
"Who are you?", Carter asked.  
"We're here for Weaver."  
"Well, I'm sorry, but if you don't leave I'll have to call Security."  
"Enough, tell them both."  
"What?"  
"We might as well tell both of them, besides, we could use someone to watch her for us."  
"Yes, but he's a human, and he very well could be the you-know-what?"  
"No, I saw him get stabbed with that cute girl, he isn't the demon, demon's don't feel pain and I'm sensing it from him right now."  
"Phoebe, even if we do tell him how will we know if he'll keep our secret?"  
"We'll just have to trust it to him, kind of like they'll be trusting us to save her life."  
"Good point.", Piper said.  
"Okay, so Prue, tell `em."  
"Why do I have to tell them?"  
"Carter, call security".  
"Uh...no, that would be bad...we've come from San Francisco to save you Doctor Weaver, at some point tonight you are going to be attacked by...a demon who will try to kill you, but we're here to help."  
"Carter, Call Security, and then call psych."  
"No, see, we're witches, with supernatural powers, and we're the only ones who can help you."  
"What?"  
"We're the Charmed Ones, strong enough to destroy this demon...but you aren't because you're only...human."  
"Carter, call them now."  
Carter reached his hand up to grab the phone, but as Prue pulled her hand back, the Phone flew off the wall into her Arms.  
"See, we're telling the truth."  
"Uh...she did move the phone."  
"She's telekinetic, that doesn't make her a witch."  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
"Doctor Weaver, we have a stab victim about to come through the doors."  
"I'll take it."  
"Please, don't tell anyone.", Prue said.  
"I'll keep it quiet until I hear more, you do the same Carter."  
"Allright."  
Weaver got up and went to work.  
Suddenly, a gurney flew in through the ER doors.  
"24 year old male, stabbed in the left chest and left leg, he has lost two quarts of blood but we put more back into him."  
"Did you catch who did this?"  
"No."  
Weaver took him into the trauma room and began working with him with Carter aiding, and two nurses.  
"Give me 2 mgs. of icodone, and start get a surgical consult down here!"  
"Corday's next door."  
"Get her."  
Suddenly, something weird happened.  
The guy flew off of the gurney, and looked at all of them.  
"What the...?"  
His body began to turn blue as everyone in the room froze, their mouths were unable to be opened.  
Unlike the guy, who didn't even have a mouth.  
Carter and Kerry were the only ones "awake", and knew what was going on.  
The demon walked over to Kerry and began to put his hand on her throat.  
  
Meanwhile, in the waiting room, the sisters were sitting.  
"Wait a minute...stab victim...OH MY GOD!", Phoebe said.  
She flew up from her chair and rain through every room.  
"Phoebe?"  
Finally, she found the demon trying to strangle her.  
"You know it's not nice to kill people", Prue said, as she pushed the demon to the ground.  
Piper froze him, which released the hold on Weaver and Carter.  
"Oh my god...it's true.", Kerry said.  
"Yes, unfortunately.", Prue said.  
"When are you all off?"  
"I'm off in 10-minutes", Carter said.  
"I'm off in 15", Weaver said.  
"Allright, you two, go outside and keep anyone from coming in here, Piper, make sure they stay frozen, I'll cast a spell to send him into another dimension, but it won't hold him temporarily."  
"Allright.", Carter said.  
Weaver and Carter walked outside, after they pulled the blinds down.  
The doors closed behind them.  
"Hurry Phoebe."  
"Evil that has traveled near,  
I call upon you to disappear,  
Your physical body I now impart,  
Into another dimension where you have a heart!", Phoebe said, as she sprinkled something on him.  
Suddenly, it was as if the floor sucked him up, because he disappeared.  
"Who are you, where's Weaver and Carter…and the patient?", the woman asked.  
"Us, the guy did something to you all…, but in a few minutes, you'll wake up, and everything will be allright.", Piper said, as she froze them.  
"Lets go."  
They walked back and got Carter and Weaver.  
"Where did it go?"  
"I sent it into another dimension, but it's not permanent."  
"What are we going to tell them when they wake up?"  
"We said that something happened, make up a story about a gas leak or something."  
"An explosion of indictanal, it causes…".  
"Delusions.", Phoebe said.  
"You're a doctor?"  
"No, I'm majoring in psychology."  
"We'll wait for you in the waiting room."  
"Allright.", Carrie said.  
Piper waved her hands as they were exiting and the room came back to life.  
"Carter…Weaver, where'd the patient go?"  
"There was an explosion of indictanal, it caused you to have a dilusion, but I think it's warn off, but don't tell anyone, we need this to keep between us, we don't want to scare the patients."  
"Allright, lets get back to work, has the stab victim arrived yet?"  
"What stab victim?"  
  
Meanwhile, in the waiting room.  
"How did you know Phoebe?"  
"I was thinking about the premonition I had where Carter and his friend were stabbed…I never understood why I had that premonition and then a stab victim came in, I just figured by putting stabbings together that he was our demon."  
"So what do we do to stop him?"  
"We'll just have to get the Book of Shadows when it's time for weaver to get attacked."  
"But what will we do till then, we have to protect her and Carter, and we can't kill them."  
"SECURITY!", someone yelled beside them.  
They looked at the young male doctor staring at them.  
Two security guards appeared beside the man.  
"I think I found your drug stealers, keep them under lock and key, they were talking about killing Carter and Weaver."  
"Uh, no see you have the wrong idea Doctor…".  
"Dave Maluchi, and I don't believe I do."  
"Is there a problem here?"  
"Yeah, these three were talking about killing you and Weaver."  
"You don't have to worry about them, they're friends, but they suffer from Acute Paranoia, we've traced it back through a family history, sometimes they think people are going to be attacked or killed and my family helps them because they used to live by us when we were little."  
"That's weird, they look so healthy.", One of the guards said, "are you sure we shouldn't take them?"  
"No, I'll take care of them.", Carter said.  
"Are you sure Carter, I mean maybe they should go with them just be to watched for a little while."  
"Ugh, Piper said, raising her hands."  
Everyone in the hospital froze except Carter.  
"Woah!", he said, looking around.  
"We can't let them take us, we can't protect them."  
"I have an idea. ", Phoebe said, "what if we pretend we're magicians, I dump some magic dust on the floor which causes a small smoke screen, nothing serious, you freeze them, we leave, and then we meet up with them outside?"  
"It could work, but you'd have to be careful, they have guns."  
Suddenly, Phoebe flinched.  
In her premonition, she saw the demon…and he was looking directly at them.  
"Oh my god, the demon's here…and he's looking right at us."  
"Prue, find weaver!"  
Prue concentrated and suddenly her body disappeared.  
She came running back into the room from around the corner.  
"I found her, she's getting ready to leave."  
Phoebe handed Carter some of the dust, and then they walked away.  
Carter dropped the stuff and a cloud appeared, as they unfroze.  
"Woah!"  
"They're magicians, they like magic, don't worry, they left, I saw them leave, they'll be ok."  
Carter walked away and went into the break room.  
"He's here?"  
"Yes, so we have to get you out of here".  
"We can't go that way, Dr. Dave is still looking for you, he thinks there's something weird about all of you."  
"We have no choice, we'll make a run for it."  
They ran out of the break room and ran to the park four blocks away.  
"So why did you flinch?"  
"I do that when I have a premonition…lately they get more powerful, so the more detailed, the stronger I flinch, it's a weird feeling, but I'm used to it now."  
Carter and Phoebe were talking.  
"They're hitting it off rather well.", Piper said.  
"Phoebe was telling us about him getting stabbed, and some girl."  
"Yes, about a year ago he was stabbed by a patient of Lucy's, we were able to save him but not Lucy, he's blamed himself for it, and he's even been hooked on pain medicine, but we've helped him with it."  
"He looks good, seems to be doing ok."  
"He is now, thankfully."  
Suddenly, the demon appeared from behind a tree.  
"Oh Darn…three witches and two humans…what am I to do?"  
He laughed.  
"You should know better than coming back.", Prue said, as she waved her hand.  
The demon flew into a tree.  
"And you should know better than to stay out of peoples business!".  
Suddenly, he split into three different demons.  
"Piper, freeze him."  
Suddenly, one of the demons knocked Prue and Piper both down.  
Another demon came for Phoebe, but after she hit it in the face four times, and then kicked it while she levitated, he flew back into a tree and was knocked out.  
"Piper!", Phoebe said.  
Piper stood up as a demon came running at her with a fireball.  
Prue extender her hand and the demon running towards Piper flew back, the fireball hit a tree.  
Suddenly, another demon appeared behind Prue.  
Weaver knocked the demon over the head, which gave Piper a chance to freeze the entire park.  
Only Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Carter, and Weaver remained unaffected, although tons of adrenaline rushing through them.  
"I call upon the book of shadows.", Phoebe said, holding her arms open.  
Suddenly, the book of shadows appeared in her hands.  
"Prue, hold it up for me.", Phoebe said.  
Phoebe opened the book and found the page.  
"Gaenis, a demon who can implode it's victims, Danis, a demon who can turn his victims to ice, or Aleiun who can take his form and expand it, copying himself and two other life-forms into the two other typed demons."  
"So we know who it is, Alein."  
"Yes, but before we can vanquish the demon we have to force the others back into his body."  
"How do we do that?"  
"We could try a binding spell, take away his powers just long enough to force them back."  
"No, that's too dangerous, if it backfires on us we'll be effected too."  
"What about a mirror spell?"  
"What's that?", Carter asked.  
"It's a spell that Phoebe created, it creates a mirror which reflects a desired form which helps a witch cast the spell more efficiently, if we can cast a mirror spell then the demons will be forced back by Phoebe's mind's mirror and she can cast the spell to vanquish it."  
"It's worth a try, we don't have much else to go on right now, besides, its after midnight, and I believe Cops like to patrol parks."  
"They do here."  
"Allright Piper, are you ready for the mirror spell?"  
"Yes."  
"Book of Shadows, I send you home."  
The book disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"Allright, Go Piper, Prue, push them together."  
Prue used her powers to force the demons within two feet of each other, one was on the ground, another one was unconscious, and one was trying to get up.  
They of course, were frozen.  
"Of my minds eyes I now implore,  
a demon's powers I defeat,  
send them back to before", Piper chanted.  
Suddenly, her head began to glow as the demons were pushed back as one.  
As they were being forced back, the demon unfroze.   
"Prue, hold them there."  
Prue raised her hands, holding the demons.  
"You won't win…more will come after her, she won't be allowed to evolve!"  
"Of this demon whose power is weak,  
I call upon him to no more creep,   
His lives are now cut short by four,  
As forced together this demon shall be no more.", Phoebe chanted.  
Suddenly, the demon erupted into a ball of flames, and disappeared.  
They turned to Carter and Weaver.  
"Thank you", Weaver said, "for everything."  
"Yeah…she is my boss after all.", Carter said.  
They all laughed.  
"What did he mean by evolve?"  
"I read in the book of shadows that the demon we just faced only goes after a selected few who are their way to becoming Whitelighters."  
"What's a white lighter?"  
"I'm sorry, we can't tell you that yet, you'll have to discover that out on your own…but as he said more will come."  
"But we'll always be here to help you."  
"Thank you."  
"We need to go home?"  
"Home?"  
"That's right, you're wedding to Leo!"  
"Congratulations!", Carter said.  
"Thanks!"  
Suddenly, Leo appeared beside them.  
"WOAH!", Carrie said, raising her hand brace to Leo's neck.  
"It's allright, he's our friend."  
"Oh…sorry."  
"That's allright…I'm their whitelighter."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes…"  
"You aren't just our whitelighter.", Phoebe said.  
"That's true…I am scheduled to marry Piper…that is if she's ready to go?"  
"Yes!"  
"Thank you for your help", Weaver said, as the sisters held hands, and Leo held Piper's.  
Suddenly, they all orbed out in a light which lit up the entire park for a split second.  
"We should go back to work."  
"Work…what time is it Carter, how did we get here in the first place?"  
"I don't know…there must have been some sort of gas leak or something?"  
"Oh well..come on Carter, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."  
"Thanks Dr. Weaver!"  
They walked away as Piper and Leo were up in the sky, exchanging their vows.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
